


Ferris wheel

by OoTomBoyoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo
Summary: With fall approaching harry seasonal depression starts back up. Draco is determine to bring back the childlike joy back to his eye.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Ferris wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my very first fan fiction I have ever written. after being only a reader for over 10 years I decided I would jump in and give it a shot. So I hope you all enjoy it?  
> This is written as if they are muggles.

Flipping through the ads in the newspaper Harry fell upon an advertisement for the local fair and looked at the page in longing  
.   
“What you got there?” Commented Draco as he enters the kitchen to pour himself a cup of tea.

“Nothing,” Harry sighs. Then closes the newspaper and tosses it in the middle of the counter. 

“It’s just the same old garbage. Politics arguing, debates if climate change is really and the comics.” Harry picked up his cup of tea finishing it off and then gets up, place his mug in the sink. Kissing Draco on the back of his neck and whispering “good morning” before exiting the room to go get ready for his job. 

Draco sighed to himself know with start of fall came Harry seasonal depression. The usual joyful Harry disappeared as the days grew darker and Draco racked his brain on how to help lift his boyfriends mood this fall. Picking up the newspaper that was left behind Draco started to leaf through it and found the Fair ad taking up a whole page. Draco rolled his eyes at the bright ad and went to turn the page but before he could do that he had an idea. Draco and Harry have recently started to attend couples counseling to help Harry through the up coming months and for Draco to learn more on to help his boy friend. Their last session talked about their childhood and Draco knew Harry had a rough couple of years but had no idea until just recently what all Harry had gone through. Harry never had the opportunity to be a kid but had to grow up quickly and watch his cousin live his life to the fullest while Harry watched on always forgotten and never included. While the shower was running Draco called Harry’s work requesting time off for him and started there date to the fair.

\-------------------

“I can’t believe you went behind my back and request time off for me,” grumbled Harry.

“Don't get your panties in a twist Lord know when the last time you called out let alone taken time off.” Draco retorted with a huff.

“Can I at least take this ridiculous blind fold off? Harry asked going to lift up the edge of the mask. Draco took his hand off the wheel and smacked Harry’s hand before he had the chance to lift the blind fold off. Harry yelped then huff and crossed his arms pouting. Draco laughed at his boy friends antiques and respond

“ You will ruin the surprise. Please babe we are almost there then you will know.” 

“The puppy dog eyes don’t work when I can’t see you” Harry responded chuckling and Draco laughed along with him pulling into the parking lot. Turning off the engine he turned to face his boy friend.

“Ok before you can take off the mask I want you to listen to me.” Harry turned to face the sound of Draco’s face and kept silent to allow him to continue talking. 

“I know this time of year is hard and you try to cover it up with a fake smile. A lot of it stems from your childhood what shit it was. I wanted to do something for you this evening that would really put a smile of your face instead of the fake one you have been displaying the past few weeks. Along with just being kids again.” Harry eyebrows shout up at this and he can hear children screaming and laughing in the distance. Draco lift the blindfold and whispered in Harrys ear 

“ Let's go have some fun shall we” smirking at Harry as the emotions filtered through his face. 

Harry wiped his head around taking in the sites before him. Scrabbling to get out of the car not believing his eyes he stood there in shocked. A fair, Harry was actually at a fair. A real fair with rides and games. How on earth did his boy friend know that this was his desire? Hearing the car door lock he spun around to look at Draco and flung himself knocking over Draco as they fell to the floor.

“Ow ass hole get up you getting my clothes dirty.” Draco mumbled as he hug Harry back.

“Draco,” Harry let out hoarsely then helping Draco up. Gentler this time he embraced Draco in a hug and whispered ,“Thank you.” Then burred his head into Draco’s neck.   
Draco chuckled and peppered the side of his boyfriends neck.

Once Harry released Draco he grabbed ahold his hand and tugged Draco along with him shouting, “Come on I need to win the biggest bear and ride on all the rides!” They couple ran towards the games letting the inner child take over at the sight of bright lights and the smell of delicious food.

\--------------------------

Draco had his arm wrapped around Harry waist while Harry’s arm was filled with stuff animals. Draco holding up the bagged fish to Harry’s face.  
“ So what are we name this thing?” Draco said mock sneering at the goldfish that swam around in its bag.

“ Its not a thing Draco! It's a beautiful goldfish who’s name is Goldie and he is gonna be the best gold fish ever!” Harry exclaimed and he pretended to be defensive about Draco’s remark. 

“ Ok, ok well let's go drop all your goodies off at the car and we can ride the Ferris wheel before we head out of here.” 

Walking toward the car Harry face hurt from all the smiling and laugh he and Draco did over then past few hours. Hug the stuff dragon Draco won a little tighter he was hesitant to put it down with their other prizes in the car.   
“Harry?” Draco questioned looking over to Harry. Harry clung on to the dragon a little tighter and whispered softly. 

“This is the first stuff animal anyone has ever given to me.” Tears welding up on the corner of his eyes embraced by the childless that was over coming him. 

Draco smiled softly and kiss Harry on the temple and said, “Well let's just take him with us on the ride.”

Harry flung his arms around his boy friend giving hug and wipe away his tears into Draco’s shirt. Leaning up to Draco he whispered into his ear.

“Race you to the Ferris wheel.” And took off bolting to the ride. Draco huffed but took off after Harry catching up to him and just miss coming into first. They walking up to the attendant handing over the last of their tickets and got loaded on the ride.

“Thank you," harry said in a soft voice. Draco shifted his body to look Harry in the eyes.

Harry looked up to meet Draco’s eyes and smiled.  
“I…I…. When I shall this ad in the paper I so badly wanted to come but felt silly about asking. I mean this isn’t really were two 27 years old go to hang out, but this is everything I ever dreamed it would be. The hot dogs, cotton candy, games, and rides.” Harry let our a sigh of content.” I could ask for a better night.”

The Ferris wheel paused at the top looking out over the fair and the nearby city.   
“Well, Harry there is one last thing ever one should experience at a fair at least one.” Draco responded with a smirk on his face.

Harry raised an eyebrow in question. “Whats that?” 

“This” and Draco pulled the back of Harry’s neck and kissed him. Harry released on of his hand of his newest prize possession and lift his hand up to cup Draco’s check. Working his hand down Draco’s neck then up into his hair pulling gently on it to provoke him into keeping the kiss. Draco taking the opportunity and opened himself to Harry. Harry forwent their usually struggle for dominance and allowed Draco to pull him in closer and take control over the kiss. Draco raised his other arm up to Harry chest taking his nipple between the forefinger and thumb twiddling it causing Harry to let out a soft moan and pressing himself even closer to Draco. When the ride jerked to a start it startled the both of them and they jerked apart. Harry giggled resting his head on Draco’s shoulder and he enjoyed the ride watching the people below move around like ants. Draco kissed the top of Harry’s head and rested his head upon it taking in the surroundings. 

Once they came to the bottom and the ride stop Harry thanked the attendant as they where loaded off they the couple walked hand in hand back to the car. After buckling up Harry raised the stuff dragon up to his face hiding his grin behind it. This fall was going to be different Harry decided. Reaching over to grab his boy friends hand as Harry agreed with himself. With Draco’s help this will be the happiest fall he has ever experienced.


End file.
